


Dance Beneath the Blood Moon

by lucyditty



Series: Stories for a Boy [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Horror, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyditty/pseuds/lucyditty
Summary: The night is bathed in the blood red moon;And the shadow of a four-eyed raven grins.





	Dance Beneath the Blood Moon

The night is bathed in the blood red moon; he watches at the baby’s wail.

Eyes closed and mouth wide to reveal two small incisors peeking from its gums, the cry pierces the night and echoes from the forest floor. All but one raven’s wings spread to flock away.

Beady eyes and frayed feathers take to the sky; circling, circling. He lands by the wailing child, perching himself atop a lightning split stump and just- _watches._ There is no pause for breath as the child continues to wails to an unseeing moon. 

_The time is near_

He crows above the screeching and catches its attention. The crying ceases. It turns to face him.  

Large, round eyes stare back. Large, round, innocent eyes that reflect the cloud of fog that begins to envelop the sky. A shadow passes over its pale frame. Its fists balling and rubbing at the tears that continue to fall. Small limbs, he notes. Weak limbs.

_Weak child_

There is no more crying; only the silence of the woods surrounds them.

He can feel himself grinning, anticipating. The fog growing thicker and its eyes remain wide. It removes the fists from its face and lays it against the damp forest floor, unmoving.

_Weak child_

The ringing of silence muffles and dissipates, sound ceases to nothing. The reflection in its eyes growing darker, it hears nothing.

_Helpless child_

The darkness crawls from beneath his shadow like creeping widows, swallowing the ground and sky till it too begins to be devoured. Its supple skin begins to blacken and shrivel, crack at the seams, and its eyes widen and wet lips part as if to cry but it won’t. It can’t. A pitiful whimper dying in its throat, he sees his own eyes begin to void in its reflection.

_Poor, unassuming, unwanted child_

The night has reached its pinnacle.

His pupils roll as a wing is lifted to the bloodied moon, feathers writhing into wrenching claws as four seedy, yellow eyes emerge from beneath his sockets. He sheds his form and bares his fangs to the night, rising to collect his dues.

Teeth part and stretch the cobwebs of saliva between them, dripping hot down his widening jaw. A growl of feral desire bubbling from his throat, his tongue gives a bone splitting _snap_ as a roar erupts in the abyss and he strikes into the darkness.

He bites through dirt and damp leaves.

He slowly retracts his teeth from the rubble, a claw working to remove twigs that have punctured through his gums, blood heavy on his tongue. There is no flesh; there are no bones. The baby is gone from its place. His nose scrunches, perplexed.

The darkness receded to reveal another child. This one was larger– _older_? He can’t tell. This one can stand; or at least attempt to.

He wouldn’t wonder where this one had appeared from, or why it came. _It doesn’t matter_

It holds the smaller in its arms, hiding the face to its neck, a protective hand placed at the back of the smaller’s head. It was panting, cold sweat damp against its brow.

With the moon still bloodied and full, he took a step towards the pair. The child grit its teeth and tightened its hold on the smaller. He eyed the blackening skin at the smaller’s side and gave a maniacal smirked. The larger stumbled back on its feet. Its eyes were trained on him, narrowed, pupils trembling, straining. There was a defiant fire in its eyes that he found admirable yet futile.

A sound of crackling leaves and his teeth were set in place, a warmth and softness returning to his eyes. He approached the children with a Cheshire-like grin. Snaking around them at a leisurely pace, he watched the larger eye him with a tightening jaw.

He wasn’t even able to reach for the smaller when he retracted his claws and squealed like a dying pig. Nursing a wounded palm, he bared his teeth seeing the seared flesh malting off his skin.

He growled and looked to find the children running towards the mouth of the woods, the larger barely holding onto the smaller in its grasp. Leaves flew and roots snapped as he rushed for them, thunderous crack sounding when he'd appeared before them. The larger child gasped and fell onto his behind but kept its hold onto the smaller. In its hand, the gold amulet of Heaven’s trigram glimmered under the blood red moon.

He snarled and lunged at the child. The large child thrusts the trigram forwards in protection but is knocked from its hands, its back is forced to the ground/ The smaller sprawling to the floor as wails once more pierce to the night. Darkness is flooding around them, crawling along the roots and foliage of the forest grounds; it surrounds them, swallowing them whole. Tentacles slipping up the larger child's smooth skin and sliding into every orifice. Its brows knit in defiance but pupils dilated in terror. It squirms and attempts a scream that only manages a release as a choked sob.

He looks on in sadistic delight seeing it writhe beneath him, feeling the thrill of coaxing an unwilling soul.

_Foolish child_

The child squirmed and withered, limbs frantic to reach for the amulet. The night was growing old; he could already feel the pure moonlight revealing its self. With the ring of the baby’s wail still piercing in the background, he was running out of time.

He released a feral growl and slammed the child harder to the floor, a choke sputtering from its throat.

“Ｌｉｓｔｅｎ　ｔｏ　ｍｅ,　 _ｔｏｙ_ ,” he spoke. “Ｉ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｙｏｕ　ａ　ｃｈｏｉｃｅ. 　Ｙｏｕ　ｃａｎ　ｓａｖｅ　ｔｈａｔ　ｃｈｉｌｄ.”

Breathing a hot breath, he drew closer, baring his fangs. Residual blood dripping to a pallid cheek. Its eyes shut and trembled within his hold.

“Ｂｕｔ　ｄｏ　ｋｎｏｗ, 　ｌｉｔｔｌｅ　 _ｔｏｙ_ , 　ｒｅｇａｒｄｌｅｓｓ　ｏｆ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｃｈｏｉｃｅ,” his breath hastened and grip drew tighter. “Ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ　 _ｗｉｌｌ_ ｄｉｅ　ｈｅｒｅ　ｔｏｎｉｇｈｔ.”　

The child’s eyes, lulling back into its sockets and gasping for breath beneath him, reflected the shadow of a waning eclipse as the chill of death clawed its way in.

 

Myungsoo awoke to chills and cold sheets. The blue of early dawn crawling through the drapes, creating a thin line of light across his face, his mind could only focus on the empty space beside him. A feeling of unease settling within the pit of his stomach.

The _tic_ of the analogue clock on the bedside table filled the hum of silence as he slid himself off the bed and to the door.

The entire apartment was bathed in blue; downing the floors and monochrome pictures that lined the walls in the colors of early morning. Sungjong sat at the table looking like the vision of a forgotten photograph, chair turned to face the view of a slowly awakening town. He held a steaming cup of tea and unconsciously fingered at the gold pendant that laid around his neck. Patterns of autumn maples dancing across his face, a hand reached for the window as if he were preparing to fly. And the unease began to sink. 

Secure arms wrapped around the boy’s waist and pulled their bodies close- _anchoring_. Sungjong sighed and excepted the embrace without a flinch.

“Why are you awake?” he asked. His voice is breathy, floating comfortably between the hum of morning silence. Myungsoo breathed and nuzzled his face into the crook of Sungjong’s neck.

“Your nose is cold,” he giggled, lifting a hand to brush at Myungsoo’s hair. “You should try and sleep a bit more, you got home so late last night.”

Myungsoo remained silent, only burying his face closer, inhaling the smell of fabric softener and rose-scented conditioner.

Setting his mug on the tabletop, Sungjong gently removed himself from the embrace, hands holding onto hands. He led the older back into the bedroom, laying them both down beneath the sheets. Myungsoo’s attention, for a moment, caught to the shadows in the window.

With the soft glow of morning outlining his figure, Myungsoo smiled and began outlining the features he could map in his sleep. Round cheekbones and a prominent jaw, the slant of a nose and bow in heart shaped lips.  

“Don’t stare,” Sungjong whispered.

Tracing the curve of his waist, Myungsoo pulled them closer and placed a gentle kiss to the bags of his eyes. 

“There’s still a few hours before we have to do anything, try and get some more sleep.”

Sungjong shifted and made himself comfortable. Myungsoo clung to his body, arms wrapped protectively with a hand placed at the back of the boy’s head. With the feeling of Sungjong’s soft breaths against his neck, Myungsoo continued staring at the thin line of light striking from the opening in the drapes. As the morning blue receded, the claws of leafless shadows stretched further into the room, and Myungsoo was reminded of the pendant pressing through the fabric to his chest. The unease dropping further, further down. 

“I love you,” Sungjong whispered against his neck, snaking his arms around to reciprocate the hold.

The protective hands grip firmer.

“I love you, too,” Myungsoo whispered back. His eyes never leaving the window.

And the shadow of a four-eyed raven grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make it scary... kind of failed. Anyways  
> Happy Halloween ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽
> 
> [story inspired by teacupjong on twitter]


End file.
